


Hated by Life Itself

by QiuMuSu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuMuSu/pseuds/QiuMuSu
Summary: Some people wishing for dead of itself and sometimes he himself feel so too, when he come with the thought Akutagawa search a song to expressed his feelings,with a help from his teammates Oshitari and Ootori, he secretly arranged the song to cover and upload it on Hyotei Gakuen Official Channel on Youtube.How do people reacts to it?How do Atobe react to it?Why Gakuto horrified by it?





	Hated by Life Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Prince of Tennis not belong to me and I don't own the song and the arrangement.The plot is my ownself created by thinking and dreaming(cause almost all of my dreams were BLs)
> 
> A/N : I'm sorry if there any wrong doing I have done or self-proclaimed I unconciously do if you notice it,I'm new to this kind of writing and I barely familiar with the app and the rules.English not my first language and I only uses it when writing.While reading it I hope you can spare you time by listening to a song called Hated by Life Itself,don't mind either a covered one or the original,just want you to understood it better.Thank you for reading!Enjoy!

~ Hated by Life Itself~

Somehow people like to said that they want to die or tell other to die either for small thing or mistakes the other/their made in their daily life.

Thinking about this he himself have a thought 'What if I'm one of them?do I would think like that too?' and somehow one day something have happened that made him thought of the same thing as those people.

The feelings of dying but within rasional of himself telling to keep living, this feelings bring him into deep and deeper confusion.He want to express this feelings, Jirou want for people to understand his feelings 'but how?', he asked himself.

Jirou have tried to wrote it down and think that maybe he can let people know by reading it but then something across his mind with a flash he got a much better idea on how to express his feelings in more interesting way that people might understand it even much better.With the idea Jirou, seeking for a helps that he need and he can only get this with their helps, 'I need their helps, they're the only one that can help me'.

~Hate by Life Itself~

One day at Hyotei Tennis locker room after practice, other have back home and the only left were Jirou and the 2nd year regular Ootori Choutarou that about to leave when he was stopped by his senpai with a questioned or more like a favor? "Hey,can you play this pieces for me Ootori-kun?" asked Jirou to the said boy while holding a pieces of paper in his hand that replied with question, " Eh?Play?" "Yes,play it for me. I kinda found it interesting and knowing you as one of pianist that I know so far now so I'm hoping that you can play it for me but if you can't it's okay I would just have find another person that can play it for me." explained Jirou to his kouhai

"No,it's okay senpai!I will play it for you it just suprise me for second,if can help Jirou senpai then I would grant the favor." said Ootori to his senpai with a smile.This is not the first time people asked him to played for them so it's not a problem but this come from his senpai that have hobbies like to sleep or eating sweets so it's kinda suprised him a little.But to think about the closenest of Jirou-senpai with Atobe buchou.'it might be the influenced of buchou who like classic like song than pop' though Ootori.

And with that Jirou got his first help that he needed from his kouhai.'Only left for his help then.' thought Jirou to himself.

~Hated by Life Itself~

"Play?why?" asked Oshitari to his sleep-bubbly teammate.'Why do Jirou want me to play violin pieces for him?knowing that he can asked Atobe himself to play for him or else he did plan on something.No this is Jirou we're talking he would never do something like that,right?' as he thought so to himself then get a replied with,

"Well,just want to but if Oshitari-kun can't do it I can find other to play it for me,it just that I thought that Oshitari-kun first that can help me to play this pieces because when I found it interesting and want to hear it..." said Jirou with a fake hopeness in his last sentences,he have come with the same reason he gave Ohtori but with different kind of wordings.

With this Oshitari can't find any reason to be supicious by the sudden request from the volley-specialist and said, " Okay, I will play it for you because this pieces is kinda interesting,ahn.." "You think so too,right?!It really does interest me!Thank you so much Oshitari-kun!" replied Jirou cheerfully voice and smile.That make Oshitari chuckled with his teammate antic.

Jirou feels very happy now that he progress his plan smoothly he just need a few times to complete it.'Just a little bit times then I can do it succesfully..' thought Jirou passionately.

~Hated by Life Itself~

It's the day,the day his feelings would be express to people.The day people can understand his feelings.

"Test,test?Do you guys can hear me?"asked Jirou,who currently having a live stream at Hyotei Gakuen Official Channel.He then continued,

"Hi guys,today I would like to express my feelings.First that I thought that I can just wrote it down and showed it too people but then while writing it down I kinda got a better idea to express this so I come with this thought and arranged a song,with this song cover I hope that you guys can understand it way much better and thank you with the helps both of you." explained Jirou then picked up an electric guitar later a song play at the background then he started to sing.

-On the other side-

Ootori along with Shishido that watching the live stream suprised by his senpai when he heard the piano pieces that used by his senpai in this song,"Eh?This pieces were the pieces that I played before for senpai?did senpai recorded it?"said Ootori that replied with a question by Shishido next to him,"What do you mean?you played the pieces for him?did you help him creating the song?"

"Eh?No!I don't know that Jirou senpai would used it to produced a song,I thought senpai just want to listened the pieces so I played it for him cause he asked me to.."said Ootori wifh confusioned and worried,'Oh no!Why does senpai produced a song like this do he having a problem?!' thought Ootori to himself worriedly.

-On Oshitari's side-

"This pieces?isn't it the one that he asked me to play." asked Oshitari to himself,Mukahi who next to him while watching the live stream together with him wondered?then asked,"What do you talking about Yuushi?" looking at his boyfriend,"Just a week ago Jirou asked me to play violin pieces for him and I don't know that he recorded it and used it for this." explained Oshitari to Mukahi with suprised in his last sentences.

"And why do I think this kinda despressing song?did Jirou having a problem?but he's not look like having any problem thought during the past week?" said Oshitari that make Mukahi worried about his best friend.

~Hated by Life Itself~

Later by later the comments section started to fill with questions of worries,confuses,sadness and mad either from the fangirls/fanboys,students and teachers from Hyotei Gakuen,public people,and even other regulars from other schools.

Among people around that watching the live stream,there's a guy that mostly really really worried about the conditions of the said boy who singing desperately about his feelings.And that guy is one and only Atobe Keigo,who's truly care about his Jirou,yes his Akutagawa Jirou that he love the most but haven't got a chance to express his feelings to the said boy.

Later when the blonde finish his song he closed his eyes tightly then opened it once more and smile sadly at the screen then said, "Some people have a thought of want to die or people to die over merely small matters or mistakes,then I asked myself 'what if I'm one of the people?do I would do the same?' and with the thought I come to a conclusion that I might be," he then paused a second,

People who still watching kinda shocked with the statements and started to prays and typing crazily at the comments section telling him to stopped and there's Niou who commented 'Hey you thinking of doing a suicide aren't you' that make it more chaos with Sanada commenting something like 'TARONDAROU!Niou stop saying like that!' which replied by the latter with 'what?just asked,' then other rikkai regulars started to joined them.

Seeing this Jirou chuckled a little bit then continuing his speech with, " but I might not to because there's something that I need to do before dying and I don't like to think of dying over something that I haven't do but it's not like I'm going to die to after I fulfilled the needed.Well,if it's going well maybe I can just live my life then died later when it come to right time with less regret and if it's not going well,ermm.." he paused again and then,

"what can I do?maybe I can try again or not giving up or something?but to the most important points.I might be die if the same thing happened to those people to me but then I much more prefered to not to because those people dying for some reasons and same as people living their life for some reasons too.." with those and a little goodbye words he,Akutagawa Jirou end the live stream with a smile,convicing smile and said jokingly,

"For those who want the arrangement or enjoyed the cover you can find me to get the cover disk,ne?hehehe..then see you guys later~" he waved at the screen then the screen turn black showing that ended.

~Hated by Life Itself~

At the studio room of Hyotei Gakuen,Jirou sat silently on the chair in front the computer that he used for the live stream just a little while ago.Waiting, yes, waiting.He's waiting for someone to come.Then after a few secs he heard a footsteps and the door of the studio room opened by someone, someone that he waited for.The a voice come from his back with the fact that Jirou still facing at the computer in front him.

"Jirou,ore-sama demanded an explaination about those live stream before now." said that someone,known as Atobe Keigo from the way his talking.Yes the one that Jirou waited is Atobe,one and only Atobe Keigo.

"Keigo,I mean Atobe it's nothing.It's just that I kinda want to do that and nothing specificly meaning about it." explained Jirou as he turn the chair to face his buchou.

"You can't fooled ore-sama,ore-sama can tell it,what the meaning of the song?Jirou you're not planing to died aren't you or are you having a sickness?" said Atobe looking at the blonde seriously.

"No,Atobe I'm not dying but about sickness maybe I am having one.." replied Jirou with the last sentences that making Atobe worried.

"Wha-what do you mean?Are you sick?Jirou what sickn--" just Atobe about to finished his words he was interupted by Jirou with,"Love Sickness" while looking at Atobe seriously and when Atobe trying to said 'what' he was cut again by Jirou saying,

"I have a love sickness that currently at the stage that I might dying but not really.Now that you know,Atobe no Keigo I want you to know that I love you,I really do to the point that I would die if I keep this sickness continued without end and telling you.I'm sorry if you having a problem with this but even so at least I have tried to convey my feelings and don't worry I would likely trying to keep living if you're worried about hyotei tennis club future,I will still plays like I usually do and do not worried if you found me sleeping and not awake I'm not dying just in deep sleep and--" before he could finish his chatter he was cut but not with a words from the other but a pair lip on his.

He flinced a little,shocked and just he about to asked himself what happened the lips parted then he looked up at Atobe who stared at him intently then he spoke to him, " What?" and replied with, "Ore-sama,no,I-I love you too Jirou,and no dying over me,you need to stay by my side and never leave me and I would never let you suffer by those sickness any longer because I have cured it with my love to you,Jirou.So I would like for you to be my boyfriend,and mine alone.One and only Atobe Keigo's."

"Ato-Keigo,yes I would like to,I want to.Thank you so much for curing me." said Jirou then stand tiptoes to give his Keigo a chaste kiss on the lip that return by a hand pulling his head to deepened the kiss which he received happily and moan a little.'It might worth it,all those thing he have done for the past weeks might worth it.I need to thank Ootori and Oshitari properly after this.' thought Jirou happily.

'Life might not hated me'

-Owari-

~Hated by Life Itself~

-Omake-

"Jirou,seriously I never thought that you would did something like that.I might underestimated you." said Oshitari shooking head over Jirou who smiling idiotly at him.

"Yes senpai,I never thought that senpai would used those pieces to arranged a song that well made like those.Senpai do have another talents that we don't know.By the way senpai,I have a question for you.Why do you keep secret about this if you want a helps from us?" said Ootori with a question at the last sentences.

Which replied by Jirou with a smile that more like a laugh and said, " If I told so you guys might think that I want to leave a suicide messages or something like that and wouldn't help me."

Well they might think so,but nevermind that after knowing that Jirou still alive make them feel better and not worried anymore.

~Hated by Life Itself~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Once again thank you for reading,I hope you guys enjoy it.I kinda feel anxious when publishing the story but I don't know maybe it was the best choice to do,I think?Sorry for any mistakes on wording and plotting,I'm an immature writer just growing up.It takes me a lot of time to make this so I hope you guys can wait for another one to pop up patiently.Thank you again!


End file.
